Izuku está muerto
by Roquel
Summary: Izuku está muerto, es un hecho incontrovertible. Y si los hechos incontrovertibles tuvieran rostro, Katsuki los haría trizas, los haría sangrar hasta que dejaran de existir. Hasta escucharlos arrepentirse.


**IZUKU ESTÁ MUERTO  
** **Por Roquel**

.

.

 **Summary:** Izuku está muerto, es un hecho incontrovertible. Y si los hechos incontrovertibles tuvieran rostro, Katsuki los haría trizas, los haría sangrar hasta que dejaran de existir. Hasta escucharlos arrepentirse.

[…]

Izuku está muerto.

Es un hecho incontrovertible. Un hecho absoluto. Una realidad. Una verdad terrible e impronunciable. Si alguien le preguntara a Katsuki, él diría que el asunto es una vil y rastrera _putada_. Una idea descabellada y absurda. Una jodida burla.

A veces así lo siente.

Piensa que todos se están riendo a sus espaldas. Siente que llegará un momento en que alguien gritara _Has caído_ , _es una broma_ y entonces todo volverá a ser igual. Verá la sonrisa del inútil, oirá sus murmullos incesantes, y se mofara de su eterna credulidad. Aún lo espera, no se lo dice a nadie, pero _**desea**_ que alguien venga y le diga que todo ha sido un error.

Eso no pasa.

Porque así son los hechos incontrovertibles. Son irrefutables y asquerosamente inamovibles.

Si alguien le preguntará a Katsuki, él diría que todos los hechos incontrovertibles pueden _irse a la mierda._ Pero por supuesto que nadie se lo pregunta.

Nadie le pregunta porque Izuku está muerto y Katsuki no necesita que nadie se lo recuerde.

[…]

 _Destrozaría el mundo hasta que me dejara tenerte._

[…]

Izuku está muerto

Es una idea intragable. Katsuki no la soporta. El pensamiento cuelga, pesado e inmenso, dentro de él. Se agita y se mueve y se transforma. Tiene vida, tiene uñas. Uñas largas y afiladas que lo desgarran por dentro.

Cada vez que piensa en eso tiene ganas de romper cosas.

Hasta la fecha ha destrozado un incontable número de puertas, mesas, platos, los huesos de muchísimos villanos, señales de tránsito y en una ocasión memorable un muro de concreto macizo. Esa vez consiguió dislocarse un hombro, pero ni siquiera el dolor físico consiguió aplacar el maldito hueco dentro de él.

Y lo cierto es que no quiere calmarlo. Si se calma significa que el hecho se ha convertido en una verdad rutinaria, significa que su mente ha hecho las paces con la idea. Y no puede permitirlo.

Izuku está muerto, y la idea merece ser recordada con ira y fuego. Merece que alguien grite por ella. Merece que se destrocen cosas en su nombre.

[…]

 _Que no sangre no significa que no duela._

[…]

Izuku está muerto.

Es un evento inolvidable. Aún mientras lucha se acuerda y se enfada. Piensa en su oponente: qué hace, cómo se mueve, cuáles son sus debilidades, cuáles son sus fortalezas, pero incluso ahí hay una voz de baja frecuencia repitiendo el misma mantra una y otra vez.

Se acuerda mientras duerme. Pesadillas eternas, negras y silenciosas, plagadas de culpa, ira y violencia. Se acuerda mientras come, le impide tragar, le arrebata el sabor y la forma de la comida. Se acuerda mientras limpia, los muebles destrozados y la casa semivacía. Se acuerda mientras se baña y no hay agua lo suficientemente caliente para entibiar su piel helada. Se acuerda cuando llega a la agencia porque el escritorio detrás del suyo está vacío. Completa y absolutamente vacío. Limpio e impoluto. Intocable.

Es un escupitajo silencioso. Una mentada de madre directa y sin matices.

En contraste su propio escritorio rebosa papeles, plumas, basura, recuerdos. La sola visión de ese espacio le hace hervir la sangre. Quiere quemarlo y ver las patas deshacerse entre las llamas. La razón es simple. Parece _vivo_.

Y es una afrenta que ese objeto lo parezca cuando Izuku está muerto.

Katsuki lo odia… Hasta la fecha ha destruido tres y el que tiene sobrevive con una pata menos y con un cajón deforme.

[…]

 _Haría sangrar a los cielos si pudiera verte una vez más._

[…]

Izuku está muerto.

Es una certeza afilada. Escrita en papel a tinta negra con una rigidez y formalidad exasperantes.

Katsuki se queda viendo la lista que se ríe de él. Si tuviera boca la desgraciada estaría carcajeándose en su cara.

 _Bastarda._

Termina como un trozo negro, ilegible y roto.

Si Katsuki pudiera, quemaría todos los papeles que gritan verdades aborrecibles, los convertiría en pilas de cenizas aunque eso representara hundir al mundo en otra edad oscura. Lo intento, por supuesto. En esos primeros días en que era incapaz de controlarse. Quemo todos los periódicos que tuvo a mano, incendio un puesto de revistas que exhibía revistas con fotos del héroe número uno en la portada. Hizo estallar varias computadoras, la televisión y una grabadora.

Aun ahora no soporta mirar la televisión o usar internet.

No soporta escuchar a esos imbéciles con sus voces monótonas hablando del tema. Izuku está muerto y si te atreves a mencionar su nombre en voz alta no se permite que uses esa fría formalidad e indiferencia. Quienes lo quisieron pronuncian su nombre con voz quebrada.

[…]

 _Si llorar te hiciera volver, llenaría mares enteros._

[…]

Izuku está muerto.

Es una realidad desgarradora. Completa y absolutamente devastadora. Katsuki lo entiende. No le sorprenden las lágrimas de sus amigos, el dolor que se graba en esos rostros que lleva conociendo por años. Ellos lloran en silencio, indiferentes a las cámaras, entregados a su propio duelo.

Sus lágrimas son interminables. Las chicas emiten esos suspiros quedos, sonidos femeninos de dolor y pena. De los chicos algunos lloran, pero lo hacen con el cuerpo tenso, en guardia, aferrándose a su dolor.

Él no puede. Sus lágrimas se evaporan con el fuego que late en su interior. Su ira, su incredulidad…

Maldita sea, incluso el día llora. Izuku está muerto y el cielo emite truenos y centellas. Katsuki no lo culpa, le sorprende que no sea el fin. Le sorprende que el suelo no se abra listo para tragarse al resto del mundo.

Ni aún entonces Katsuki llora. No se atreve. Si lo hiciera, tal vez no podría parar.

[…]

 _No hay muro que contenga mi furia._

[…]

Izuku está muerto.

Es un castigo trapero. Un castigo para el resto de los mortales. Un castigo para los villanos. Y Katsuki está más que dispuesto a cumplirlo.

Es la enésima llamada de atención que tiene. _Demasiado violento, demasiado temerario._ Katsuki se ríe cuando el abogado defensor lo acusa de violencia injustificada. Su cliente permanece tieso y en guardia junto a él, no dice nada porque tiene las mandíbulas unidas con cables, pero si pudiera tampoco se atrevería. Ni siquiera es capaz de soportar la mirada incendiaria que el demonio rubio le dirige.

Katsuki se mofa de ellos, de su blandura.

Fueron ellos quienes se condenaron. Ellos despreciaron al único que mostró interés por su redención, y ahora que se ha ido no habrá ni piedad ni conmiseración. Habrá huesos rotos, hospitales, fracturas y heridas.

Izuku está muerto y ellos tienen que sentir en su carne lo que eso significa. Tiene que entender que la bondad se ha ido.

[…]

 _Te vi volar..._

[…]

Izuku está muerto. Es una verdad innegable y enfrenta esa verdad con fuego e ira. Esos son días rojos, calientes y afilados. Días enérgicos, llenos de violencia.

 _Izuku está muerto._ Es una verdad paralizante y enfrenta esa verdad endurecido. Esos son días grises, apáticos y vagos. Días olvidados, llenos de nada.

 **Izuku está muerto**. Es una verdad que a veces no soporta. Esos son días huecos. Son hoyos negros de paredes inmensas donde el mundo es enorme, vacío y terrible.

[…]

… _a mis ojos eras inmortal._

[…]

Izuku está muerto.

¿Existe alguna verdad más terrible que esa?

¿Existe algún castigo más cruel?

Quien diga que existe es un mentiroso asqueroso y merece ser lapidado en una plaza. Merece conocer el sol para morir enterrado en la nieve. Quien diga que el mundo sigue igual merece perder brazos y piernas. Merece conocer la tortura y el abandono… pero incluso entonces no podrá entender lo que significa haber perdido a Izuku.

Izuku que estuvo ahí aun cuando él no supo quererlo.

Izuku que se negó a conformarse con una vida común.

Izuku que era la única certeza de su mundo.

Izuku que se ha ido dejado un hueco inconmensurable.

¿Cómo podría alguien entender lo que significa perder la esperanza?

[…]

 _No voy rendirme, sé que no me lo perdonarías._

[…]

Izuku está muerto.

No piensa en él como Deku. En su mente no lo llama inútil, héroe, llorón. No es Midoriya. Es Izuku.

 _Izuku_

Tuvo que morirse para que lo llamara por su nombre y aún entonces no lo dice en voz alta. No es capaz. Pero en su mente el sonido de su nombre caracolea sin descanso. _Izuku_. **Izuku.** Lo pronuncia una y otra vez, se acuerda de su rostro, de sus ojos, de su sonrisa. Se acuerda de su necedad, de su implacable terquedad.

A veces se entretiene tanto pensando que se olvida dónde está.

—…así que me quede afuera, ¿puedes creerlo?

Su mente aterriza con estrepito de su viaje por el limbo. Está sentado en su escritorio chueco con un manojo de papeles en la mano y una hoja a medio llenar frente a él. La persona sentada en el escritorio de frente continúa su charla, sabedor de que no obtendrá respuesta de él, aunque no la necesita para desahogarse.

Su voz lo cansa. No soporta el balbuceo interminable. Le resulta demasiado familiar.

Cuando se marcha su compañero de trabajo pregunta—¿A dónde vas?

La respuesta de Katsuki es enarbolar el dedo medio.

.

Le gustan las patrullas de noche. No hay civiles que lo señalen, no hay coches de los que cuidarse, no tiene que soportar el sol abrasador y la mayoría de villanos que aparecen a esa hora arden en deseos de batalla. Katsuki siempre está dispuesto a enseñarles humildad.

No usa celular pero tiene un localizador y un bíper. Con el bíper recibe los mensajes y las ordenes de su agencia. El primer mensaje que llega esa noche es de la operadora deseándole una buena caza. El segundo mensaje es de Kirishima al que no ha visto en más de dos semanas.

Katsuki lo ignora. Se sabe la conversación de memoria. Él y los demás repiten siempre la misma letanía. Hablan de lo mismo una y otra vez. No dejan de dar consejos, de ofrecer ayuda, de mirarlo como si fuera él quien está a tres metros bajo tierra. Le resulta insoportable oír sus preocupaciones. Es como si encontraran placer obsesionándose con lo que come, viste, hace y lo que siente.

Y para soportar obsesiones insanas, a Katsuki le basta y le sobra con la que tiene.

.

Mientras patrulla, la ve.

 _Himiko Toga_

Se sabe su nombre, sí, porque su nombre está maldito. Su nombre es una ofensa negra y perversa. Es verla, atisbar apenas un trozo de su pelo, y el cuerpo de Katsuki se endurece. Dentro de él ruge una bestia hambrienta y la sangre palpita en sus oídos.

 _Es ella_.

El pensamiento destella un segundo, el mismo segundo que tardan sus piernas en reaccionar. Corre tras ella sin pensarlo, notando que el corazón late desenfrenado.

 _Es ella_.

Y esta vez Katsuki no la dejará escapar. Se ha pasado los últimos meses buscándola. Sin suerte. Hasta ahora. Hasta esa noche. Y Katsuki jura que será la última noche que le permitirá existir.

.

No intenta ser discreto, aunque lo fuera ella es lo suficientemente astuta para oler su sed de sangre. En cuanto se percata de su presencia, corre, se aleja de él con una gracia felina. Le gusta jugar al gato y al ratón, le gusta sentir la adrenalina de la persecución. Ella corre entre callejones, sobre bardas, hasta que se deja arrinconar. Le gusta saborear el miedo y la anticipación. Cuando se cansa se gira para enfrentarlo.

No intercambian saludos ni absurdas palabras de desafío. Entre ellos hay pura violencia. Estalla apenas se tienen cerca y todo lo que está a su alrededor se muere.

La primera explosión tiene como objetivo su cara, pero Toga lo esquiva sin esfuerzo e inmediatamente su cuerpo devuelve una patada, cuando él intenta sujetar su pierna, ella recula su posición y ataca al mismo tiempo con el cuchillo que siempre carga entre sus ropas. Él la esquiva y después embiste.

Danzan en perfecta sincronía, con un único objetivo en mente.

Katsuki ataca con una ferocidad apabullante. Lanza golpes con puños cerrados, patadas rápidas, explosiones abrasivas. Él es fuego, fuerza, precisión y odio. Toga responde con su propia violencia. Esquiva con una agilidad inhumana, empuña cuchillos cortos cubiertos de sangre seca. Ella es destreza, velocidad, agilidad y locura. Donde Katsuki ruge, ella se ríe. Donde Katsuki se guía por la percepción y el ingenio, ella lo hace con el instinto y cierto aire de abandono.

Esa noche Katsuki no es un héroe, no lucha para vencer, no lucha para proteger a la ciudad. Esa noche lucha para matar. Lucha por la venganza. Ella en cambio lucha porque es divertido, porque quiere probar la sangre roja y caliente de su contrincante. Su deseo es casi trivial.

Entre ellos el reproche es silencioso. Katsuki nunca diría en voz alta la verdad que ruge dentro de él _, –te lo llevaste–_. Y sorprendentemente Toga se guarda sus burlas, contiene su lengua sarcástica y maniática, todas sus fuerzas se concentran en cortar y apuñalar, pero sus ojos, su postura, todo su cuerpo grita una sola sentencia llena de aborrecimiento _–él te escogió–_.

El combate es una serie de golpes mortales y fintas. Está lleno de ira. Rezuma maldad. Él se ha entrenado como soldado, es un genio en combate, un arma bien aceitada capaz de destrozar rostros y vidas. En cambio ella siempre ha sido y siempre será una muñeca demoniaca. Un ser volátil y hambriento de sangre. Engañosamente dulce, imperceptiblemente letal. Está llena de fría determinación, afilada obsesión. Si la tocas sangras. Ella es acero. El acero que corta sin dudar. El acero inmisericorde que destroza la piel al mero contacto.

Pero incluso el acero se dobla cuando se calienta por demasiado tiempo.

La idea de que ese combate podría ser el último se transforma de un pensamiento absurdo en una certeza inaudita. Toga se ríe, se ríe porque le resulta inconcebible, pero la risa muere cuando se queda sin aliento. Si pudiera tomaría bocanadas inmensas hasta apaciguar el fuego que arde en sus pulmones, pero no hay tiempo para dudar, si lo hace se muere. Eso lo sabe. Puede ver la muerte en los ojos del demonio rubio. Son ojos como los suyos.

 _Podría adorarlos, los amaría mientras los arranco de sus cuencas. Me bañaría en el grito de agonía de su dueño. Oh, la idea es deliciosa, casi puedo saborearlos, la textura y la sangre. Siii, la sangre. Su sangre roja y caliente. La sangre que rezuma dolor y pérdida._

Un golpe directo a su costado corta las fantasías de tajo. Toga se recompone y empuña sus dos cuchillos como una deidad asesina abrazando el ardor de las quemaduras en su cuerpo. Es delicioso y estremecedor, y si tuviera tiempo se detendría a embelesarse con él, pero no lo hay porque ese demonio busca su vida y ella no quiere morir. No aún. No hasta que no sea el momento.

Escapar, es la única alternativa.

Pero no es fácil porque el demonio de fuego lee sus intenciones como si llevara un cartel inmenso con letras brillantes. Puede ver el sudor y el cansancio en el cuerpo de él pero ni aun así cede. El maldito está dispuesto a todo con tal de llevarla hasta la tumba. Toga lo aprecia. Se siente increíblemente halagada.

 _Quiere mi sangre. Mi sangre en sus manos. Qué bonita imagen, podría concedérsela pero no sin antes beberme la suya. Quiero sentirlo. El poder y la fuerza. Su violencia. ¿Fue eso lo que mi 'zuchan quería?_

'zuchan. Piensa en él y se ablanda, porque era bonito y firme y completo. Tenía unos ojos inmensos llenos de piedad y empatía. A veces quería arrancárselos. Eran demasiado bonitos para dejarlos andar en la calle. Era demasiado bonito, demasiado integro para vivir en ese mundo terrible.

Toga lo habría cuidado. Lo habría tenido en una cajita de cristal. Cada pedacito de él. Por toda la eternidad.

Piensa en 'zuchan y es su condena porque se distrae y esta vez el cansancio le impide reaccionar a tiempo. La explosión la golpea justo de frente y la manda a volar. Cae con un ruido sordo. Su cabeza se estrella contra el pavimento y no hay energía en su cuerpo para alzarse en un grito de batalla. La sangre le ruge en los oídos, cada centímetro de su piel arde y no duda que las quemaduras sean de un rojo escarlata bellísimo, sus manos rígidas han perdido el agarre del cuchillo que le queda. Es el final. Vagamente se pregunta si su cuchillo seguirá encajado en la pierna del rubio, si es así espera que le cause una herida incapacitante para el resto de su vida. Se regodea con la perspectiva.

 _Cojo y vacío, no tendrás nada._

Se ríe.

Está riéndose mientras el demonio de fuego se acerca, sus manos emiten esas chispas rojas que anuncian dolor. No es que el pensamiento asuste a Toga. El dolor es parte de ella como la piel, lo ha conocido toda su vida. El dolor es un inconveniente menor, así como la muerte. No quiere morir. No aún. Toga no se da por vencida, no tiene fuerza para luchar pero le queda energía para pensar. En cualquier otra ocasión usaría sus palabras, siempre han sido afiladas y duras como sus cuchillos, y cuando las usa sus enemigos pierden la cabeza, se enfadan y se mueren.

Pero esa clase de poder no funcionara con éste. Toga lo sabe, lo conoce, no en vano lo ha estudiado durante años. Éste le volará la cabeza en cuanto abra la boca. Él vive para matarla. Es lo único que le queda ahora.

 _No hay nada más que quiera._

En ese momento, en esa fracción de segundo en el que la amargura de su destino la aflige, la mente de Toga lanza el último coletazo de supervivencia que le queda. La idea que se le ocurre es brillante y desquiciada. Es maravillosa. Ahora tiene un plan, el plan de alguien que lo arriesga todo, pero es una oportunidad y ella piensa aferrarse a la vida con uñas y dientes.

Él tira de la pechera de su sudadera, ella endereza su cabeza porque si falla se marchará mirando a los ojos de la muerte.

—Puedes tenerlo de vuelta.

Las palabras escapan de su boca maltratada. Son un susurro terrible que no se escuchan más allá de donde ellos están… pero el rubio las oye.

 _Oh, mira nada más._

La cercanía de la muerte hace que las cosas se vean extremadamente nítidas, el mundo se mueve en cámara lenta. Toga se maravilla que esas palabras consigan detener a la muerte. Durante un instante las chispas que se acercan a su rostro vacilan, los ojos del demonio de fuego tiemblan, todo se paraliza ante esa promesa. Una promesa vacía. En cuanto lo comprende la ira del rubio resurge, más aterradora que nunca.

Pero es demasiado tarde.

Toga se mueve. Aprovecha esa ínfima pausa, ese breve destello de esperanza, para extender la mano, sacar el cuchillo de la pierna del otro, esquivar el ataque a su rostro que termina chamuscándole el pelo, y hundir la afilada punta de su arma en el pecho de su enemigo.

Todo sonido muere dentro de él, no hay quejidos ni maldiciones. El demonio se queda sin aire, las palabras se atoran en su garganta, pero Toga no se confía; apenas el cuchillo entra, lo saca y lo vuelve a hundir con fuerza.

—Lo traeré de vuelta—murmura sin aliento mientras repite la operación una, dos, cinco veces… —Voy a traerlo de vuelta.

Caen a un lado y cuando él intenta hacer explotar su cara ella usa el resto de sus fuerzas para inmovilizar ese brazo. Al otro lo clava contra el suelo. Ni siquiera se para a tomar aire, no puede perder tiempo.

 _Sí, sí, mira sus ojos, sus ojos vengadores. Mira sus ojos mientras se aferra a la vida. Quiere matarme. Quiere hacerme trizas. Que belleza. Que energía._

Que malvado, que terrible. Posee una fuerza primitiva, una fuerza que se alimenta de la voluntad y la decisión. Es absolutamente feroz y aterrador. Habría sido un villano sanguinario. Un villano inolvidable. Es casi una lástima que tenga que morirse, pero Toga no siente culpa, uno de los dos tiene que desaparecer.

—Fue tuyo una vez—canturrea al ver que el portal de niebla negra aparece a tres pasos de ella. Se endereza y cuando lo hace él intenta aferrarla, pero a ella no le cuesta trabajo esquivar su mano. Se siente dichosa y burbujeante. El futuro promete ser maravilloso—Esta vez será para mí.

Ella se ríe, se carcajea ante el pensamiento. Puede hacerlo. Puede traerlo. _Si, sí, sí_ , la palabra se repite como un eco sin fin. Su anhelo es irracional, pero está segura de que puede lograrlo. Su mente está llena de promesas e ilusión, en ese momento siente que es capaz de llegar a la luna y beber el mar. Se desmaya en cuanto cruza el portal pero sueña, sueña que devora ojos verdes sentada en un mar de sangre. _Que bello sueño. Que dulce promesa._

.

.

.

Katsuki se aferra a la vida con una tenacidad nacida de la ira.

La primera vez que despierta todo es inusualmente blanco, solo escucha estática y su lengua se niega a decir nada. La segunda vez es igual que la anterior, no puede moverse y aunque siente que tiene los ojos abiertos nadie parece notarlo. Durante las primeras diez o cincuenta veces todo permanecerá igual. Despierta confuso, mareado, incapaz de recordar nada. Solo ve sabanas blancas, cortinas azules, y un desfile de rostros que se inclinan pero que no parecen reparar en el hecho de que él esta despierto.

Hasta que un día la habitación pierde sus bordes borrosos y todo parece más firme y nítido. También es la primera vez que la enfermera lo mira y le habla. A partir de ese momento las cosas empiezan a tomar forma.

Aún no puede hablar pero no hace falta porque todos sus visitantes hablan por él. Ve a su padre cada día, sentado en la silla junto a su cama, leyéndole noticias que no consigue recordar casi nunca. Su madre es un remolino de energía, abriendo cortinas, pelando naranjas, y ofreciéndole detalles de su trabajo que no le interesan. Sus amigos vienen de vez en cuando trayendo noticias y novedades del trabajo.

Conforme pasa el tiempo los recuerdos vuelven a él. El primero de ellos, el más doloroso es que Izuku está muerto.

Ese hecho lo golpea como un muro de ladrillos. Si tuviera fuerzas estaría destrozando las paredes de hormigón, pero ni siquiera puede pararse de la cama, así que se limita a tragarse la agonía. El nudo se asienta en su estómago, echa raíces y se expande.

No mucho después se acuerda de ella.

 _Voy a traerlo de vuelta._

Despierta con un escalofrío e inmediatamente intenta levantarse. El movimiento afloja su intravenosa que dispara una serie de pitidos en su monitor. La enfermera se escandaliza cuando lo ve luchando por enderezarse. Se requiere de dos enfermeras y un sedante para obligarlo a volver a la cama.

Katsuki las maldice con su voz estrangulada.

Cuando despierta de nuevo tiene a Kirishima de visitante. Apenas lo reconoce, Katsuki extiende la mano y lo aferra del brazo.

—Izuku—gruñe el nombre por primera vez en su vida con voz apagada. El otro se sorprende, aunque es imposible decir si es porque hace muchísimo tiempo que no lo oye o si es por lo que ha dicho. Sea cual sea el caso, el rostro que pone es el de alguien que no se atreve a dar las malas noticias.

 _Cree que no me acuerdo de lo que paso._

—Tumba—añade cuando Kirishima guarda silencio—Ve.

La petición es inusual pero el otro asiente y obedece. No vuelve ese día ni el que sigue. Cuando lo hace es una semana después y no viene solo. Katsuki ya no necesita oír su respuesta, basta ver la cara del resto. Se deja caer contra los almohadones mientras Kirishima le dice lo que ya sabe.

—Han profanado su tumba. Su cuerpo no está.

Katsuki cierra los ojos y toma aire con calma. Su ira roja se transforma en una cólera helada.

[…]

 _n/a_

 _Tendría que estar terminado el capitulo de Bouquet de Flores, pero tenía que sacarme esto de mi sistema. En mi defensa dire que ese capitulo está listo y me falta hacerle la revisión final._

 _Ahora con está historia, no se si habrá continuación. No sé que pasara después. Tenía que escribir este capitulo porque no me dejaba en paz. En todo caso considero que puede ser autoconclusivo. Es terrible, lo sé, sobre todo porque es angst, pero en fin. Espero que al menos los haya entretenido._

 _Gracias y aprecio sus comentarios. Saludos_


End file.
